Destressing
by Naley4ever616
Summary: Haley has a huge calculus test but Nathan thinks she's stressing over it too much.  Can he get her to relax? SMUT WARNING! One-shot :


"Hales?" Nathan called as he came through the front door to their apartment.

"I'm back here babe," he heard come from their bedroom. Nathan kicked off his shoes and dropped his duffle bag down by the door before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and going down the hall.

What he saw his wife doing on their bed wasn't exactly something he was happy about. She was sitting in a sea of papers with a textbook in her lap, sticking her pencil up in her bun as she started flipping through the pages in the book. She looked up when she heard him open the door.

"Hey. How was your game down at the rivercourt?"

"Not bad. As usual, Lucas and I dominated." He leaned down and gave Haley a quick kiss, his eyes lingering on her form for a moment. She was wearing one of his basketball t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, but he thought she had never looked sexier. "Are you still studying for that calc test?"

Haley let out a sigh. "Yeah. I've been studying all afternoon and I still feel like I'm not going to be ready for it tomorrow."

Nathan let out a laugh as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "Hales, if anyone is going to be ready for that test it's you. You've been studying all weekend."

"I know, but it's a huge test that counts for a big part of our final grade and if I don't do well on it then I might not do well in the class."

"Babe, you're going to do great. Besides, if you don't you can always just drop out of high school and work full-time at Karen's Café. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Haley glanced up from her notes long enough to give her husband a deathly glare. "That is _so_ not funny Nathan."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the room. "Suit yourself. I'm going to hop in the shower."

When he got out she was still sitting there, this time staring at her notebook and doing something with her calculator. "Hales, don't you think you should take a break or something? I don't think all this studying is very healthy."

She laughed, "Well if not studying is good for you then you've got to be the healthiest person on the planet."

Nathan smiled as he held out his hands defenselessly. "Why do you think I don't study?"

Haley glanced up to give him a teasing smile but was distracted by the sight of her husband in nothing but a towel. She could still see a few drops of water lingering on his body. Her eyes slid all the way down his chest and abs to where the towel was wrapped teasingly low around his hips and had to quickly return her focus to her homework before she let her thoughts run too wild. Nathan walked over to the bed and started to massage his wife's back.

"Nathan please, I really need to focus." While her voice may have sounded firm, her body certainly couldn't resist giving into Nathan's hands.

Moving his attention further down her back Nathan leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I _really _think you should take a break now."

Haley moaned at his hot breath on her ear and his fingertips that were dancing dangerously along the line of her pants. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back against Nathan's chest. "Well, maybe a short break would be ok," she managed to whisper. She cursed herself for giving in so easily, while Nathan silently cheered. She turned around to face Nathan, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down on her.

Nathan pushed some of the papers aside as he and Haley made their way up the bed. He quickly brought his lips down to meet hers as he slipped his hands up under her shirt, his fingertips playing along her skin around to her back where he undid the snap of her bra. He slid his hands under the lacey material and came back around to the front, taking a breast in each hand. He heard Haley let out a moan as he traced light circles around her nipple, every now and then taking the hardened peak in between two fingers and pinching lightly.

While her moans were coming out at a steady rate now, Nathan could tell Haley was still tense under him. He lifted her shirt and bra up over her head in one move. He came back down and gave her a quick kiss before moving his attention down her jaw line. His hands began exploring her body, finding the places he knew would make her putty in his hands.

Haley's hands did some searching of their own. She used one to run through Nathan's wet locks and hold him to her while her other one slid up and down his back, each time coming close to where the towel was wrapped around Nathan's waist. She arched her back into his bare chest when Nathan's hand slipped in between her skin and pants line, finding its way to her hot center. He was happy to find how wet she already was. As he began slowly rubbing on her clit he felt her muscles relax with each stroke.

Nathan came up to whisper in her ear, "That's it baby, just relax." Haley's response came out in a jumble of incoherent words as he began sucking on her lobe. "I didn't quite catch that."

Haley summoned all the energy she could to try to get her request out in an understandable manner. "I need you in me Nate."

Nathan smiled as he kissed along her jaw to whisper in the other ear, "Not until you relax." Her rebuttal turned into a loud moan as he began teasing her with his fingers. He slowly eased a couple digits into her and quickly pulled them out, repeating the motion until she was writhing under him. But watching her like this was almost more than he could bear. With a swift motion he slid her pants and underwear down, dropping them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He kissed his way back up her body, smelling her arousal as he went up. He brought a knee up between her legs as he reclaimed her mouth with his. He felt her raise her hips up to grind against his towel-covered thigh. He began sliding his knee up and down the bed in sync with her until he could hold on no longer. With one hand he untucked the corner of the towel and pulled it off, throwing it down with the rest of her clothes.

Not wasting any time Nathan brought his head back up to kiss Haley as he quickly slid into her. He heard her moan into him as he began moving back and forth. Haley's need to taste Nathan overpowered her need for oxygen. She traced her tongue along his lower lip until he granted her entrance. As their tongues met, Nathan began to gently massage one of her breasts in time with his movements.

Haley had already been close to peaking before Nathan had moved into her. But now feeling him fill her up was more than she could stand. She arched up into Nathan as she let her orgasm explode through her entire body. She threw her head back and moaned Nathan's name as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through her.

Feeling her heated walls clamp around him, Nathan gave in and let his own toes curl in pleasure as he spurted himself inside her. He kissed her before rolling over to catch his own breath. He cursed as he rolled over on top of her textbook. He threw the thing onto the floor.

Haley smiled as she rolled over on top of Nathan. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "You know if I fail my test tomorrow it's entirely your fault."

Nathan laughed. "I'll take full responsibility for my actions. But I think I'm going to need another shower. Care to join me?"

Haley gave him a teasing look. "Well I don't know, I still need to study -," She was cut off as Nathan sat up and grabbed around her waist. He started for the bathroom with Haley trapped in his arms, laughing the entire way.

Yeah, studying can wait.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Just a little something I thought of the other day. I wish Nathan would come distract me while I'm studying :D But I guess I'll settle for writing about it haha Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
